1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to server enclosures, more particularly to a server enclosure including a transfer card module.
2. General Background
In the information industry, blade servers have been widely adopted by information enterprises and providers because of the advantages of their thin and flat configuration, being convenient to manage, ease of expansion etc. In general, a plurality of connector ports is installed in the blade server enclosure by screws, for being connected to corresponding peripheral devices to expand functions of the server. However, using screws is time-consuming, and the screws are tiny and easily lost during manipulation. Furthermore, because of the thin and flat configuration of the blade server enclosure, space inside the blade servers is limited. Therefore, it is difficult to screw a plurality of connectors in the server enclosures.
What is needed, therefore, is a server enclosure adapted for rapidly accommodating a plurality of connector ports and capable of saving space therein.